Avengers: Doom: Maria Hill's Fail Safes
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: She knew they could one day become a threat. Others may have been blind to it, but she wasn't. Unchecked, they were dangerous, and she couldn't just let that go on. Now without possible backups in place. Did she want to do it? No. But it was necessary. One day, the Avengers might just turn. Inspired by Justice League: Doom & JLA: Tower of Babel. *(EDITED 9/14/14 SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE)*


**_So after watching Justice League: Doom again (awesome movie), I got a random thought of what if there were contingencies set in place for the Avengers? Then if so, who could possibly try to make such contingencies? No one in the team came to mind, and Fury probably wouldn't...but then I remembered someone else. This is based off of and inspired by Justice League: Doom and the clips from DC Universe online of Batman's contingencies on how to beat the League. There's a cool video of all clips on YouTube._**

**_Disclaimer: Marvel owns Nick Fury, Maria Hill, SHIELD and the Avengers. I own the contingencies, though._**

**_Credits to how I came up with these in the end._**

* * *

><p><em>Name: Maria Christina Hill. Position: Director, Level 1-Alpha. Password 22WE87-FMCH. Access Directorate folder network system, and create new folder file. Name to be given…<em> Earth's Mightiest-Fallbacks._ Restriction levels: permit only SHIELD Director access._

_Begin recording._

…

…

_This is SHIELD Director Maria Hill. As of five months, a week and three days ago, Nick Fury has been deposed as SHIELD Director by the World Security Council as a result of his actions during the incident of what is being called his "Secret War." Though I take no pleasure in being the one in taking his place, I am glad that he is no longer in charge of SHIELD; his methods and actions these last 10 years have been questionable at best, refusing to follow protocol and using risky tactics to ensure the success of missions. I now take the reins of the world's foremost peacekeeping & security task force and I will make sure that this world is protected well. There are protocols in place for SHIELD, and I'm enforcing them so as we don't lose control. This planet is become filled with threats that only SHIELD can handle…and some that I must admit can be too much for even us. But the self-proclaimed heroes, those who claim to fight on our side, they're reckless. They get the job done, but there's no control over them, nothing restraining them and no one to tell them when enough is enough or to stand down. That is why I have an amount of respect for Excalibur and Alpha Flight-they're willing to work for their respective governments._

_If only all "heroes" were like this…because what happens if they go rogue, if they turn to the paths taken by the same villains they fight on a daily basis? How're we to stop them?_

_And when I say that, there is one team of heroes that specifically comes to mind. The self-proclaimed Earth's Mightiest…the Avengers. They are powerful, seemingly too powerful-how are we to stop them if they ever decide to turn on us? With the likes of the X-Men, I can always reactivate the Sentinels Program; the FF are nothing to be concerned about in my opinion since they care more about exploration and interdimensional travels. But the Avengers answer to no one, something Fury-I will never understand this-admired about them. They have free reign on the world, and almost all countries welcome them in their borders; they never even think about their beloved heroes turning against them._

_I have. Thor and Hulk ALONE could wipe out half the world. Captain America and Wolverine are highly trained soldiers that have taken on ARMIES…and walked away. Hawkeye, Black Widow, Spider Woman and Mockingbird are all the best that SHIELD offers in special agents, and as such, they can take on anyone on the Helicarrier…so what if one day they decide to? The possibilities are endless, and we should be very afraid because this is all too possible._

_Contingencies need to be put in place, and I have worked my ass off to prepare these contingencies in case the Avengers ever decide to go rogue._

_With their power sets, it was difficult; these contingencies are focused for some of the Avengers on a more psychological level._

_Prepare File Sets._

_File Set 1: Codename Man With a Plan. Always thought that was ridiculous. Steve Rogers, or Captain America, is a human of peak physical athletic condition as made by the Super Soldier Serum of Dr. Erskine during World War ll. Despite how difficult his transition into the modern world has been, he has embraced our time and tirelessly fights for the innocent. The serum makes him…very difficult to defeat in battle, as he's once faced the Hulk and walked away. He is very able with his shield; a master strategist, leader and tactician; and has mastered multiple fighting styles, even making his own forms. He is the motivation of the Avengers, and a champion to the world, especially the American people. I have much respect for him, but I know if he goes rogue, he can be a dangerous opponent. True the serum has made him almost superhuman, and able to fight off villains of even Hulk-level strength…but he is only human, more so one transitioning into the modern age, still. He carries guilt and remorse for being the only one of his era to survive, and misses his friends and allies so much. This can be used against him: if his guilt can be intensified and made to seem like a reality to him, perhaps making him believe he was being harassed by the spirits of his dead colleagues belittling him and branding him a traitor who abandoned and left them, it would quite possibly break his own morale and spirit, rendering him ineffective in battle…and a broken Captain America can lead to broken Avengers._

_File Set 2: Codename Invincible. Tony Stark, the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist turned superhero. The one called Iron Man. He's rich and arrogant, but a dedicated individual who will stop at nothing to do what's right, whether in his labs or in his armor. But he isn't dangerous in his lab; the Iron Man armor makes Stark a living weapon, equipped with weapons and technology even SHIELD doesn't have. His AI JARVIS and his technological ingenuity allow him to hack into any secure network on the planet. If Stark were to ever go rogue, or at least have his armor controlled against his will, the entire world's nuclear arms would be at his mercy. But there is a flaw in his armor…his built in arc reactor; it sustains his armor, and his life. In all literal application, it is his very heart. His biological system in infused into it; if a virus could be injected into this reactor, causing it to malfunction, it would also cause his biology to malfunction. This method should only be seen as a last resort measure, as it could effectively kill Stark._

_File Set 3. Codename Madder and Stronger. Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk. I will never understand what made Captain America decided to accept this walking time bomb into the Avengers, but I will be the first to admit that it's because of the Hulk that the Earth was saved many times. But as powerful a protector the Hulk is, the whole world knows how dangerous he can become. Banner's conscious is the one thing keeping the Hulk in line. One day, he may just snap and go berserker angry, and never calm down, drowning Banner out. The Hulk has battled Thor, Hercules, the Juggernaut, the Thing, the Silver Surfer and the Red Hulk…and walked away. He is power and invincibility incarnated. But…if the part of his brain that controls the anger that fuels the Hulk, or even better, the part that IS the Hulk, is "shut off," whether by nanotechnologic methods, biological methods or even by telepathic methods, it would theoretically revert the Hulk back to Banner; and Banner is just a man…I should ask General Ross to aid in experimenting with this._

_File Set 4: Codename Thunderstrike. Thor, a being that claims to be the Norse God of Thunder…I, personally, am of the belief that he is simply a part of extraterrestrial or extra dimensional human-like entities that once came to Earth millennia ago and were worshipped as gods by the Norse. Whatever the case is, this guy is POWERFUL. He is able to manipulate the weather itself; Storm of the X-Men can do that, but I doubt I can throw a Sentinel at Thor. His strength and durability is on par, if not greater, with that of the Hulk; he is apparently well-versed in numerous fighting techniques, and his hammer is a powerful offensive/defensive weapon. When I started this, I thought there was absolutely no way to handle a rogue Thor. Until I witnessed his battle with a villainess called the Enchantress…he became enthralled by her spells and was caught in a vision of deception, basically made a love slave. That was rather creepy, but I digress. From this data, I conclude that if Thor can be passively controlled by exploiting his base desires (Thor is nothing if not an attempting womanizer and alcoholic that never gets drunk) by seduction, a form of telepathy, illusion and/or magic, his will can be broken and therefore, he can be overcome in battle. I have no idea how to test this out._

_File Set 5: Codename Fashionista. Janet Van Dyne is a remarkable woman with a big heart, which she puts to use as the Wasp, a founding member of the Avengers. Her powers were given to her by her husband and include flight, size manipulation, bioenergy blasts, sufficient unarmed combat training and being a skilled leader and strategist. Though her powers may seem to make her look like a pushover, she is not to be seen as such. If the Wasp where to ever go rogue, a possible method to take her down would be to turn her own power set against her. Hank Pym's Pym Particles have been in SHIELD's arsenal for some time now in use for the Big House prison, and they are not merely for biological use. If applied to powerful restraints, when applied to the Wasp and she tries to escape using her size alteration abilities, the restraints would grow or shrink with her. As density of matter goes into proportion with Pym Particles, any regular set of steel or titanium restraints can be applied; they'll simply grow with her and also be in equal ratio to her strength. It is necessary these restraints be applied in her normal size._

_File Set 6: Codename Bug Boy. Hank Pym has used various identities in his superhero career: Ant Man, Giant Man, Goliath and Yellowjacket. His abilities have never changed: size alteration, his genius intellect and his ability to communicate with insects via his helmet technology, which has saved the world on more than one occasion. He is a valued Avenger, and a formidable foe. But luckily, if he were to go rogue, we have a solid contingency. Hank Pym suffers from an inferiority complex, which is hindered more by the guilt that racks him due to his creation of Ultron and his abuse of his wife Janet Van Dyne. Although he has made peace with himself, his allies and his wife over these events, the guilt and inferiority remains there, ready to be exploited if necessary. To stop him, it'd be necessary to bring up the consequences of his past actions, make him lose faith and confidence in himself, and force him to question his own actions. From that point, it is only a matter of talking him down and further exploiting his guilt and inferiority._

_File Set 7: Codename Red Room. Natasha Romanoff was the best of the Soviet's assassin and spies before she finally broke away and sought refuge with SHIELD. With her biological enhancements given by the KGB and Red Room Program, as well as her almost unrivaled fighting and weapons use abilities, strategist training and stealth skills, the Black Widow is a formidable opponent and a well-used asset by SHIELD. Fury fully trusted her, but I never did-she betrayed her nation, so what would stop her from betraying SHIELD? We have data on everything in the world, and she has complete access to it. If the Black Widow were to ever go rogue, she could easily cripple SHIELD. But she does have a weakness-as she stated before, she has "red in her ledger," and she wants to wipe it off. Her conscious is burdened with the guilt of her past sins, and that guilt can be exploited easily. Loki, Thor's nemesis, tried it and I could tell afterwards, though she put up a strong front against his attempt and managed to get the information we needed, I could see that she was completely rattled inside and shaken with guilt and humiliation. Imagine it done on a larger scale; caught up in the guilt, she could be easily incapacitated and/or immobilized. What concerns me about this contingency is how long the guilt will last._

_File Set 8: Codename Bullseye. Clint Barton is one of SHIELD's best agents and a master of archery; he adds to his arsenal with mastery of a number of fighting styles, stealth and his arsenal of weaponized trick arrows. Hawkeye is just a man, however-no enhancements, just a highly trained agent with fancy toys. Take away those toys, and he's even less than that. His fighting skills, admirable as they are, are not on par with that of Black Widow or Captain America. This contingency is simple: either remove his toys from the picture, or wait until his arrows are out. A better fighter than he or a superhuman can finish the job from there._

_File Set 9: Codename Bird of a Feather. Bobbi Morse, codename Mockingbird. A steadfast agent of SHIELD and the Avengers, as well as Hawkeye's love interest. She is not only intelligent but well skilled in various martial arts, stealth, athletics, espionage and the use of her signature bo staff weapons. Luckily, she is only human as well, and if she ever went rogue, there is a purely simple method: Shoot. To. Kill. Plain and simple; I don't care what Barton would say-if the opportunity is presented, that is the only option. She knows too much about SHIELD to allow to be left alive and the chance to escape capture. Fury trusted her completely, and that could prove to one day bite us in the ass._

_File Set 10: Codename Chaos. Scarlet Witch, the daughter of the supposedly reformed Magneto; she is one of the two most powerful mutants to ever live on the planet, the other being Jean Grey. Wanda Maximoff not only has mastered arcane arts, but has the mutant ability to alter reality and probability itself. She already went rogue once and used that power to cripple the Avengers. She was manipulated to create a new reality and in the end almost caused the extinction of mutantkind. She has since reversed their extinction, but the damage was done. What if it were to happen again? To take on a rogue Scarlet Witch, I've consider a biological and psychological approach. Biological: by synthesizing the mutant abilities of Leech into a serum as it has been done before, as a means to neutralize the X-Gene in a mutant (which SHIELD still has a number of, coincidentally), application of serum into Wanda's bloodstream would effectively neutralize her mutant abilities, making her a regular human being. The aspect of her arcane mastery remains, which is where psychological methods come into play: the Scarlet Witch is hated by the majority of her own kind, and she is aware that a number of her teammates, past and present, are wary of her. This has created a sense of insecurity, inferiority and low self-esteem in her; all she wants is to be accepted by others and forgiven for her actions. This can be exploited easily, and with an assault on her psyche and emotions, reminding her of her place in people's minds and thoughts, she can theoretically be talked down enough to immobilize or incapacitate. I stress that if this is to be done, the serum must be applied first, then the exploitation of her insecurity._

_File Set 11: Codename Silver. Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver and son of Magneto. He is a mutant with the ability of superhuman speed. He is quite literally the fastest human being in the world. His record documented speed is Mach 10, but it could possibly be even higher than that. This makes his a formidable opponent in battle-how could one touch him? Simple-speed requires friction, and friction cannot occur in an environment without gravity. This is my contingency for Quicksilver: he is prideful and arrogant, which can be turned against him; if he can be tricked into slowing down and entering a challenge one-on-one, he can be blasted with anti-gravity guns or encased in anti-gravity fields. His speed would be rendered useless and therefore, without it, he'd be an average man. Upon his immobilization, a paralysis agent is to be administered to incapacitate him. SHIELD has a few anti-gravity weapons; we're well prepared._

_File Set 12: Codename Ghost. The Vision is a potential threat to humanity simply because he is the creation of Ultron. I do not understand why the Avengers willingly welcomed the android into their ranks DAYS after he attacked them. How do we know that it isn't Ultron's plan to have Vision infiltrate their ranks and gain their trust only to stab them in the back?! With all his powers, he can very well succeed. Thankfully, the Vision is an android, and can be truly destroyed without any remorse from my agents if it comes to it. She-Hulk once ripped him in half, proving he can be destroyed. As Ultron's creation, a very powerful EMP blast or a computer virus are both questionable methods, but not off the table of weapons I'd choose; my method is to simply…destroy and dismantle him. Hey, rogue US government agents once did it, so why not? Completely destroy his body, perhaps with matter disruptive weaponry, magnetism, or if he's caught in a situation where he isn't in diamond-like density or phased, superhuman strength levels or high powered weaponry can handle destroying the Vision's body. After that, it's just a matter of storage, which I suggest should be in keeping the pieces apart. VERY far apart._

_File Set 13: Codename Back in Black. T'Challa of Wakanda is the latest to take the mantle of Black Panther and has always been a steadfast member of the Avengers. If he were to go rogue, he has an entire nation to back him up in his actions. His is the only nation with access to vibranium and wields weapons of the material, as well as using it in his uniform. Vibranium is completely sound absorbent and shock resistant. This is a tricky opponent…but perhaps the key lies in the Anti-metal vibranium variant in the Savage Land; Anti-metal vibranium has a specific wavelength that liquefies all other metals by breaking down it's molecules, and if large enough quantities are gathered, the result is greater. Vibranium fits in the "all" category, so theoretically, if Anti-metal Vibranium were used against Black Panther, his weapons and armored costumed could be rendered useless by the blows. But I should have this tested; this could theoretically work, but I must be sure, as vibranium is very shock absorbent._

_File Set 14: Codename X. An X-Man and an Avenger, James "Logan" Howlett, better known as the Wolverine, is a living weapon. His mutant abilities of animal-like senses, bone claws, and healing are reinforced by the fact that the Weapon X program bonded adamantium to his skeleton, making his claws even more deadly. Now, I could have made a complex plan to use his guilt about the deaths of all he held dear and burden of being practically immortal against him, but why make things so complicated? My plan is simple: magnetism. Self-explanatory._

_File Set 15: Codename Seductress. Jessica Drew is a former HYDRA assassin, but she broke away and sought sanctuary with SHIELD. Unlike Romanoff, I find myself a bit more trusting around Drew, since she was forced into HYDRA at childhood. Her abilities, granted to her in her fetal development and honed during her stasis, include superhuman strength, speed, durability & senses; flight; the ability to stick to surfaces like a spider; immunity to disease and radiation; bio-energy blasts; and, her most dangerous ability, pheromone manipulation and secretion. Thanks to HYDRA and SHIELD, Drew is also well versed in stealth, espionage, unarmed combat and seduction. She could easily take on the entire roster of SHIELD, but there is a method to handle Spider Woman if she ever went rogue. She is herself susceptible to being manipulated under pheromones and will-weakening abilities; if the pheromones of Mandrill or Daken could be synthesized into a serum or gas, or the abilities of the Purple Man, and administered against her, she would theoretically succumb. It has happened before under the effects of Mandrill, but whether she has grown resistant to such effects is unsure._

_File Set 16: Codename Amazing. Spider-Man, commonly regarded as the modern world's first true superhero. They fail to add that he's the most annoying person on Earth…files indicate that he has been active since his teenage years; that's at least 12 years he's been active in New York City. Because of him, the criminal underworld and all street level supervillians have been kept in check; much of the staff on the Raft has him to thank for keeping their jobs. He's the heart and soul of the Avengers, never giving up and always a word to motivate them. He helps drive them and keep them optimistic and light-hearted, a function not unlike what Captain America does. What concerns me is he is the only member on their current roster that refuses to reveal his identity to others not on the team, past or present, yet I am positive Fury knows who he is. He fully trusted Spider-Man…then, he fully trusted many heroes out there. Spider-Man also concerns me because although he doesn't seem capable of much on the Avengers…he has faced a Herald of Galactus, the Hulk, the Juggernaut and even Dr. Doom…and has walked away. Not only that, he is capable of feats of strength FAR GREATER that what we see from him on a regular basis-at one point, he had held up the entire weight of the Chrysler Building when it was collapsing during a fight the Avengers had against an invasion of…Jotun, I believe Thor called them, led by Loki. The ENTIRE CHRYSLER BUILDING, BY HIMSELF, FOR AN EXTENDED PERIOD OF TIME; when asked about it, he simply said, "Proportionate strength of a spider." This is cause for great concern-despite not being accustomed to use such levels of strength, Spider-Man is clearly capable of doing so. A contingency plan for this one was tricky, but here's what I gather: Spider-Man has a type of danger-warning sense, which he calls his "Spider-Sense." There are certain individuals immune to it, but that doesn't help in making a contingency against him. This does: Iron Man once created a device that manipulated his Spider-Sense, sending false signals that tricked Spider-Man into sensing an attack that wasn't coming, making him vulnerable to real attacks. Iron Man has since destroyed the device, but if SHIELD could replicate it, we'd have a sure method of bringing him down. Spider-Man, admittingly, is a hero that I'd rather not have to face as a rogue-the backlash could be quite large; he's done much good for the people of New York, and touches everyone he meets. This is especially the case for his allies on the Avengers…more so for one Avenger in particular, which brings me to…_

_File Set 17: Codename Kree Colonel. Carol Danvers, the former USAF veteran turned heroine, the world famous Ms. Marvel. She is a formidable opponent and a valuable ally in battle. Thanks to the incident with the Kree warrior Mar-Vehl and the Psyche-Magnetron, she now possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina and durability; flight; and energy absorption and projection. Her time with the military and SHIELD has also granted mastery in various fighting styles, tactics, espionage and stealth, as well as use of firearms and other weapons. She has the power and the knowledge and training to use it. If she ever where to go rogue, we'd be in a hell of a fight; no firearms at our disposal could effectively harm her-energy weapons will just be absorbed by her, and no missile or bullet can penetrate her durable skin. Hell, she survived and absorbed a nuclear blast once. Not only that, as powerful as she is-capable of lifting up to 100 tons and putting that strength into her hits-absorbing energy blasts further strengthens her strength levels, allowing her to take on Thor or the Hulk. A physical approach to her like that if she went rogue would probably be suicidal, but I have a more psychological approach. It's no secret to me that Ms. Marvel is attracted to Spider-Man, and I've also known about the difficult past that Danvers has had…I must be glad that SHIELD has eyes everywhere. If Danvers could be made to believe something of fatal proportions has happened to Spider-Man, her insecurities and broken emotions could theoretically emerge, and once that happens, they can be viciously exploited by making her feel like a failure in protecting everyone she ever loved and held dear, forcing her to relive the deaths of past loves, and possibly her rape at the hands of the being Marcus. Her internal struggles and insecurities could flourish under this kind of manipulation, effectively breaking her will, spirit and morale. Of course, Spider-Man would object to this, and if he's still on our side if Danvers went rogue, I'd need some form to make her believe he was fatally hurt. A type of hallucinogen would have to be used to effectively follow this contingency to the T._

_The Avengers are the Earth's first line of defense against planet side and extraterrestrial threats too big for the likes of SHIELD and SWORD to handle. But what is the world's first line of defense against rogue Avengers? Hopefully, God forbid, we will never have to see such a day, but with the world going on the way it is, it is all to possible. These contingencies are marked for the Avengers' current roster. Contingencies for past Avengers would have to be formed on a separate occasion. Nonetheless, these plans can possible save the Earth one day if need be._

_I take no pride in doing this. I'm only preparing our world for a potential disaster._

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXX-AN-XXXXX**_

_**Cap's contingency was inspired by Avengers EMH Season 1 episode "The Fall of Asgard." Iron Man's contingency was inspired by "Secret Invasion". Thor's contingency was inspired by Wikipedia's mention of Moondragon turning him into a love slave (Avengers #219-22, 1982 apparently). Hulk's contingency was inspire by the "Ultimates" were Wasp "hit" his brain part that was the Hulk. Wasp's contingency just kind of came off the top of my head, completely made up. Pym's contingency plan was inspired by the Avengers EMH version and his being kind of depressed following Ultron, as well as a section in Avengers: The Initiative (#2 I believe) where he was bombarded with guilt over an image of a bloody and beaten Jan. Widow's contingency was inspired by "The Avengers." Hawkeye's contingency and Mockingbird's contingency also came from my head, but it made sense. Scarlet Witch's contingency was inspired by X-Men: The Last Stand and her confrontation with Cyclops and Vision in "Children's Crusade" and "AvX." Quicksilver's contingency also came off the top of my head, but partial inspiration came from JLU episode "The Great Brain Robbery." Vision's contingency was inspired by "Avengers Disassembled" #1. Panther's contingency is due to a bit of research on vibranium and anti-metal vibranium. Wolverine's contingency was common sense. Spider Woman's contingency was inspired by her incident with Mandrill and beating on Spider-Man. Spider-Man's contingency was inspired by "Civil War: Iron Man." Ms. Marvel's contingency was inspired by my love for the SM/MM pairing, her insecurities and her history prior to the "Marcus Incident," her time as Binary and other tidbits.**_

_**I decided to use these Avengers because they're honestly my ideal Avengers line-up, don't know why.**_

_**Edit 9/15/14: I know that many of you were hoping to see this story go a long way, but unfortunately I have lost interest in following up with this story, with my current projects swarming me and three new story ideas in the works. This one has been pushed to the back of my mind, and I just can't find the will to continue with it. I apologize to all those who were anxiously awaiting an update. I have, however, decided to incorporate the idea into a future "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" story arc. Again, I apologize to those who were following the story. As of now, this has returned to being a one shot.**_

_**However…if there is anyone interested in using these contingencies and create their own story take on it, I'd be ok with it. Just PM me and we'll talk.**_


End file.
